


Братья

by Argee_Lince



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всеотец Один или Локи? Тор делает выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья

– У меня бы всё получилось, отец! – надежда в глазах Локи перецветает в обречённость, когда он чувствует, как неотвратимо соскальзывает ладонь. – Ради тебя... ради нас всех, – его голос срывается, и Тору кажется, что брат вот-вот разревётся, словно в детстве. Ерунда какая.  
Один качает головой, взор его суров и печален.  
– Нет, Локи. Нет.  
Тор недоумевает, почему отец не спешит помочь им выбраться на обломки Бифроста. А вот Локи уже сопоставил и горькое "Нет", и скорбь на лике Всеотца, и его промедление. Неважно, почему именно Вотан настолько сдал за последнее время – как говорится, Боливар не вынесет двоих. И Локи ни секунды не сомневается, чьего именно падения ждёт одноглазый владыка Асгарда. Что ж, ётунское отродье всегда останется таковым, что бы там ни пела мама Фригг про отцовскую любовь.  
Тонкие губы кривятся в ухмылке. Независимо пожать плечами толком не получается – трудно делать это, из последних сил удерживаясь над бездонной пропастью. А потом Лофт разжимает пальцы.  
Один едва успевает схватить наследника за плечо с совсем не старческой силой – иначе Тор сам рванулся бы вниз. Потому что – какой, к ётунам, Асгард и трон без этой ядовитой гадины, без двуличного лживого подлеца и предателя Локи? Без озорного и ехидного младшего братца, тени за спиной и голоса разума? На самом деле, Тор ни в чём его не винит: сглупил, бывает. Когда тебя внезапно выдёргивают из привычного полумрака под яркий свет, всучают Гунгнир и пихают на трон – тут из страха не справиться и просто от растерянности любой бы наворотил поначалу. Что говорить о Локи, который всю жизнь стремился доказать отцу, что заслуживает его любви и уважения!   
Вотан медленно распрямляется. И Тор внезапно осознаёт, насколько же фальшив отец в своём величественном горе! И если уж даже такой дуболом, как Его Высочество, будущий король Асгарда, сумел сообразить – нет никаких сомнений, что Локи понял всё то же самое куда раньше. Следующая мысль ошарашивает: а ведь Лодур, Отец обмана, куда более честен, чем Один – хотя бы перед собой.  
Всеотец смотрит на своего наследника. Наверное, он сейчас должен сказать что-нибудь красивое и патетическое, утешить сына, описать ждущее его прекрасное и гордое будущее. Возможно, до изгнания Тор бы и купился, позволив убедить себя в искреннем предательстве Локи. Но – до.  
А сейчас – Один отшатывается, узнавая циничную злую усмешку. Тор разворачивается, вглядываясь во тьму под ногами. Показалось, или зелёная искорка ещё не погасла там, в глубине?  
– Передай Бальдру мои извинения, когда объявишь его наследником, – каждое слово кажется Одину пощёчиной. Как же глубоко в сердце сына проник яд ётунского змеёныша! Но Тор многому научился за время изгнания в Мидгард, он успокоится, одумается, вернётся...  
А Тор раскидывает руки и шагает с Бифроста.  
Он идёт искать Локи.


End file.
